Question: In the triangle shown, what is the positive difference between the greatest and least possible integral values of $x$?

[asy]

defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
pair a,b,c;
b = (1,2); c = (3,0);
draw(a--b--c--a);
label("$x$",a--b,dir(135)); label("5",b--c,dir(45)); label("6",c--a,S);
[/asy]
Explanation: We have $x<6+5=11$ and $x>6-5=1$, so the possible values of $x$ are from $2$ to $10$, and their difference is $10-2 = \boxed{8}$.